SEPTEMBER ROSE
by MightyMiaBoo
Summary: A romantic and sensual piece inspired by a deleted scene from the beloved episode entitled 'Mothers and Daughters,' from Season 4. A lighthearted celebration of marital 'enthusiasm' for Michaela and Sully fans!


**Author's Note**: Like many die-hard-romantic fans of_ Dr. Quinn_, one of my favorite episodes of the series is "Mothers & Daughters," which takes place shortly after Michaela & Sully's long-awaited wedding, when the newlyweds are still very much enjoying the "Honeymoon Phase" of their marriage. Several months ago, I was reading the script for this episode, and I came across a deleted portion of the famous "fireplace scene," where Matthew almost catches the couple in-the-act. In that omitted part of the scene, Sully refers to Michaela as a "late bloomin' rose that opens in September," when it comes to physical intimacy. (You can find the entire script on Joe Lando's official website, at JoeLando-dot-org, in the "Scripts" section). That bit of dialogue inspired me to write my own fanfic. My story does not follow the events in the episode, but is, rather, a completely different re-imagining of how Sully could have come to use this term of endearment. This piece was intended to be an enjoyable little celebration of marital "enthusiasm," so please read it in the spirit in which it was written.**  
_  
WARNING_**: I would give this story an "M" rating. In my opinion, it's not graphic by any stretch, but it is very, very suggestive, and contains strong adult themes. Definitely **NOT** for kiddies!

**_Disclaimer_: **_I do not own the characters from "Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman," the storylines, or any of the dialogue from the episodic script that is incorporated into my story. The rights to those characters, storylines, dialogue/script, and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E._

**  
SEPTEMBER ROSE**  
**  
by Mia**

It was the late summer of 1870, and Sully and Michaela were still in the throes of newlywed bliss, having been married for about three-and-a-half months. They were relishing their new life together while adjusting to sharing a home with two inquisitive and impressionable youngsters, their adopted children, Colleen and Brian Cooper. Sully was really pleased with how far his wife had progressed from her days as a timid new bride. With each passing day, she was becoming more and more comfortable showing affection for her husband and sharing physical intimacy with him. Still, it was difficult for either of them to let go completely when, at any moment, they could be interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door, or worse yet, be overheard by the other occupants of the homestead. They'd learned that lesson the hard way when Matthew had walked in on them getting frisky in front of the fireplace a few weeks ago. Thank goodness she and Sully had still been fully clothed when Matthew had interrupted them! Of course, while they'd both been shame-faced at being "caught" by the eldest Cooper sibling, after the initial shock, Sully had been able to shrug the incident off and carry on as if nothing had happened. But as a woman, and a well-bred one at that, Michaela had been absolutely mortified. She'd made Sully promise that they'd be more discreet in the future, to avoid a repeat of such an embarrassing occurrence.

Sully had needed to travel to the nearby city of Fort Collins to attend a regional conference of Indian Agents taking place on Friday, September 2nd. Hoping to steal some time alone with his wife away from the prying eyes and ears of their youngsters, he'd invited Michaela to come along with him, and had also arranged for them to stay on over the weekend after the conference. His business would be concluded by the early afternoon on Friday, so they would have the ensuing two-plus days all to themselves.

When they arrived in Fort Collins on Thursday evening, both were shocked at how much it had changed since they'd last been there. Thanks to the new train station, the town had developed by leaps and bounds in a fairly short time, much like their hometown of Colorado Springs. What had once been a stark military outpost was now a true city, with restaurants, shops, and even a few upscale hotels, one of which Michaela and Sully would be staying in during their visit.

On Friday morning, Michaela awoke from yet another sensuous dream involving her virile husband, which had been so vivid that for a split second, she wondered if it had all been real. Last night, she'd thought that she'd certainly be too exhausted from their trip to have any dreams at all, but evidently, her subconscious had had other ideas. She looked across the room and spotted Sully getting ready to leave for his morning meetings. Ever thoughtful, he was obviously trying to make as little noise as possible to avoid disturbing her. He knew how demanding her schedule was back at home, so he wanted to give her the rare opportunity to sleep-in while he attended the conference. She suppressed a smile as she watched him potter silently around the room, surreptitiously admiring the flexing muscles of his shoulders and back as he gathered and put on the last of his clothing. He was unaware that she'd awoken, since she deliberately kept her lids lowered and her body still, not wanting to let on that she was observing him. If only he knew the indecent thoughts that were running through her mind! These days, it seemed as though she could scarcely look at him without picturing him in some state of undress; and imagining and anticipating their next romantic encounter.

In no time flat, Sully was ready, shrugging his jacket on as he headed for the door. However, he couldn't resist leaning in for a goodbye kiss from his wife before leaving their hotel room. As he did so, Michaela reached out and grasped his hand. He paused briefly, surprised to see her awake, and then a broad grin crept across his handsome face. He leaned down once more and captured her lips in another kiss; this one, deeper than its predecessor.

With a little huff of regret, he said, "As enticin' as ya look right now in that bed, I gotta be headin' out. Don't wanna be late for my first meetin' this mornin'."

"I suppose not," she reluctantly conceded. She held his hand a little longer than necessary before letting it slip from her grasp. She kept her eyes half-closed, so he didn't notice the desirous look in them as she watched him leave.

He gave her a final peck on the forehead and exited the room. Michaela sighed, wondering how she'd ever get back to sleep when her tingling body felt so awake.

* * *

Michaela needed to pick up some medical supplies in town, so she'd agreed to meet Sully in front of the conference venue around 2 o'clock. That time couldn't come soon enough, as far as he was concerned. He was really looking forward to spending some time alone with his "other half." As the meetings dragged on, he found himself daydreaming about how they would spend their weekend vacation. Naturally, some of his ideas were quite risqué -- when it came to his wife, he couldn't help himself in that regard.

Likewise anxious to be with her husband, Michaela actually arrived at the conference site about ten minutes early. As she waited outside for him, she too allowed her thoughts to wander in anticipation of their time together. Shadowy images of their entwined, unclothed bodies flitted through her mind, causing her blood to heat. For a brief moment, she wondered whether passers-by could tell what she was thinking, and her eyes darted around nervously. Just as quickly, she dismissed the thought -- no one appeared to even notice her presence, as they were seemingly preoccupied with their own affairs. And besides, anyone looking at her flushed face would probably just assume that it was due to the scorching weather.

A short while later, Sully emerged from the building with a smile, glad to finally be out of the dark, indoor space. A natural outdoorsman, he reveled in the feel of the sun on his face. Spotting Michaela, he hastened toward her, almost breaking into a jog in his eagerness to reach her.

"Hi there," he said, as he enfolded her in a welcoming hug.

"Hello, Sully," she responded, with a coy smile that did little to hide her scandalous musings.

He was so excited to be done with the conference and in the company of his wife that at first, he didn't pick up on her decidedly amorous state of mind. "So, what would ya like to do for the rest of the day? Wanna head into the forest for a picnic? Or maybe we could take a boat out onto the lake ..." he began animatedly. Then, sensing that his wife's attention was elsewhere, he stopped and looked deep into her eyes, seeking to gauge her mood. What he saw reflected there left no doubt as to the licentious direction of her thoughts. The resulting jolt of awareness that coursed through his body was immediate and powerful, completely erasing his mind of any other thoughts except how to get her in private, and out of her attire.

"Forget everything I just said, Michaela," he whispered seductively into her ear. "I've got the sudden urge to return to our hotel room." The feel of his warm breath and the beguiling scent of his cologne made her dizzy with want, and caused a shiver of longing to run down her spine. For the umpteenth time, she thanked her lucky stars that her husband was always so in tune to her feelings, since she was still not bold enough to extend such a sensual invitation to him.

"My sentiments exactly," she agreed. With that, they strode purposefully back to the hotel as fast as their legs could carry them.

* * *

As they hurriedly entered their hotel room, Michaela couldn't stifle a naughty giggle. "I can't believe that we're doing this again ... in the middle of the afternoon! You'd think that we would know better, after that unfortunate episode with Matthew a few weeks ago," she noted lightheartedly. "I'd never done anything like that before. Just dropping everything on the spur of the moment ... to ..."

" ... be with your husband," Sully finished. He took her delicate hand and kissed her fingers.

"Oh, Sully. I love being with you, more than I ever imagined."

"Not more than I love bein' with you."

"All those years I was content with my life. Work. The children. I didn't know what I was missing ..." she trailed off shyly.

"You're like the late bloomin' rose, that opens in September. It's the most beautiful, and the most intoxicatin'."

Deeply moved by his sincere compliment, Michaela's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me, Sully. You always seem to know just what to say to put me at ease and lift my spirits."

He tenderly wiped away an errant tear that had trickled down her cheek. "It's 'cuz I love ya so much; I hate to see ya frettin' when ya got no need. Speakin' of 'love,' I meant what I said when I told ya that I appreciate your enthusiasm. I don't want ya to ever be afraid to let me know when ya feel like some holdin'," he assured her, knowing the special significance that this term held for the both of them.

"Whether it's the middle of the day or the middle of the night, I'm always happy to oblige ya," he teased, beaming roguishly.

"Sully!" Michaela pretended to scold, but already, she was falling into his arms.

He lifted her chin to plant a succulent kiss on her lips, and their tongues mated in an age-old dance of love. As they lit each other's senses on fire, their clothing began to feel heavy and constricting, for reasons that had nothing to do with the hot weather! Her palms avidly roamed over the material of his shirt, wordlessly urging him to remove the garment that was obstructing her access to his tantalizing chest. Of course, he was only too happy to comply with her wishes, willingly stripping off his shirt and tossing it onto a chair. Their remaining attire quickly succeeded it. Once they'd divested themselves of their clothes, Sully reached for Michaela, anxious to feel her against him. She stopped him with a light tap to his shoulder.

"Let me," she said simply, her provocative look communicating her intentions. Sully was taken aback -- pleasantly so -- by his wife's assertiveness. He'd married the love of his life, and just when he thought he couldn't possibly get any luckier, she revealed another side of herself to him, making him thank the Spirits all over again for bringing them together. Wanting to encourage this exciting turn of events, he allowed her to lead him to the bed and press him gently back onto a fluffy pillow. The crisp, white sheets were surprisingly cool against his overheated skin, despite the warm temperature of the room and the stifling heat outdoors.

Michaela began to cover her husband's body with kisses and run her soft hands all over his magnificent nude form. Sully imagined that heaven must feel a lot like this -- her stimulating touch made him feel as though he were about to combust like the fuse on a stick of dynamite.

As she made her way down over his well-muscled torso and drew nearer to his most sensitive area, Michaela was surprised to find that she had no desire to retreat or pull away. This was the man she loved more than life itself, and she wanted to show him that she desired and accepted every part of him. So she banished the niggling voices of insecurity and reproach in her mind that threatened to intrude on her romantic mood, and continued her ministrations.

When he saw his wife's projected destination, Sully held his breath, afraid to hope that she could really be intending to do what he'd so desperately yearned for for so long. He figured that this had to be too good to be true, so he lay stock still, terrified that even the slightest movement would jinx things. He bit down hard on his lower lip to stop himself from shouting out the "Yes, yes, yes!" that was echoing in his head, not wanting to do anything that would risk scaring her off.

Michaela sensed the tension in her husband's body, and she looked up at him to make sure that she hadn't made a flub of some sort. His entrancing blue eyes were almost inky-black with passion, and held a look of unadulterated lust that caused answering shards of arousal to skitter through her body. He remained silent, save for the breathy, urgent pants coming from between his lips; but his intense stare spoke volumes, willing her to continue with her explorations. She gave him a tremulous smile, trying to convey more confidence than she felt, and then she returned to the task at hand, determined to proceed before she lost her nerve. With a deep, fortifying breath, she honed in on her target.

When her lips touched him for the first time, Sully couldn't suppress a growl of rapture. As much as he wanted to return his wife's caresses, he was afraid that his uncontrollable fervor might cause him to be too forceful. So instead, he gripped the sheets on either side of him so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Omigod, Michaela ... feels so good ... " he groaned. Her sensuous assault made it almost impossible for him to form words.

Contrary to the stories she'd heard from Hank's saloon girls at the Clinic, Michaela didn't find this experience degrading or distasteful in the least. She was sure that the difference stemmed from how much she loved her husband. She wanted to please him, to share intimate things with him within the sacred bonds of their marriage, things that they would never share with anyone else. The blissful look on his face was the most sensual thing she had ever witnessed in her life, and it gratified her in a way that nothing else ever had.

What Michaela lacked in experience, she more than made up for with an abundance of love, and a surprising (but welcome) amount of enthusiasm; and Sully's passion rapidly escalated. Wanting to return his wife's attentions before things came to a premature end, he tenderly stroked her cheek and drew her up to face him.

He had always been very attentive to Michaela during their intimate encounters, but now, his caresses took on a special intensity, as though in appreciation of her previous ministrations. His hands and mouth were everywhere as he lavished her body with his touch, leaving no inch of it neglected. Still reticent about verbalizing her desires, she had to practically bite her tongue to stop herself from pleading with him to end the sweet torture and join with her. Though no words were spoken, her moans and whimpers of passion, and the squirming of her inflamed body, told Sully everything he needed to know. Answering her ardent invitation, he flipped onto his back, pulling her on top of him, and then finally became one with his beloved wife.

The wanton impulses that Michaela had been keeping at bay for days burst free like an overfilled dam, and she was soon hurtling towards the pinnacle of marital bliss.

Sully's toes were curled so tightly that he was surprised he hadn't broken at least one of them already. He glanced up at Michaela just as she looked down at him, and her enchanting mismatched eyes met his fathomless blue ones. That was all it took to push him over the edge. With an impassioned groan, he exploded, his hips bucking off the bed as ecstatic spasms racked his body.

"M- Michaela!" he ground out between clenched teeth, as fireworks burst behind his eyes. He was swiftly followed to the peak of euphoria by his gasping, quivering Heartsong.

Michaela slid onto the bed, and after a few seconds of comfortable silence, she raised her head and contemplated her husband's striking face. His eyes were shut tightly as though he were concentrating, and he was still panting heavily as he recovered from the pleasurable zenith that he'd just experienced. Sensing her looking at him, he opened his eyes and returned her adoring gaze.

"A- are you all right?" she ventured tentatively.

"Never better," he grinned. " 'Sides, if there's anything wrong with me, I gotta doctor right here," he joked as he affectionately stroked her hair.

When he'd fully recovered his breath, he continued, "Michaela, that was ... amazin'. Just ... wow!"

She blushed, not sure how to accept such a compliment, and she began to prattle nervously, "Well, I just want to make sure that I didn't do anything wrong. I've never done anything quite like that before, obviously ... and, well ..."

He gently laid a finger on her lips to quiet her unnecessary doubts. "That was perfect. You're perfect."

Their bodies were both covered with a sheen of perspiration from the late-summer heat, and, no doubt, from the amorous activities they'd just engaged in. Needing to quench his parched throat, Sully reached over to the bedside table and poured two glasses of water for himself and his wife. He admired her graceful neck as she threw her head back and gratefully gulped down the cool beverage.

"Anyways, I should be askin' _you_ if you're OK. I got a little carried away there for a minute," he admitted a bit sheepishly.

"I'm fine. Actually, more than fine ..." Michaela whispered bashfully, still not entirely comfortable expressing her desire for her husband.

Once they'd cooled off as best they could in the steamy hotel room, they discussed their plans for the rest of their weekend vacation.

"I figure we gotta leave this hotel room sometime," Sully said, with a sly chuckle. Michaela lowered her eyes shyly, but joined him in laughter.

As they chatted amiably, his hands never left his wife's body, leisurely stroking her flushed skin. As he drew closer to her sensitive spots, she felt herself responding to the wonderful tactile sensations. She did her best to conceal her reawakened desire, believing that it couldn't be normal for her to want her husband this much again after such a short time. But the goosebumps on her skin and the change in her breathing did not escape him. And the look of feminine longing in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Michaela, you've got that look in your eyes again," he remarked, his blue orbs reflecting the yearning in hers. "Is there something ya wanna ask me?" His meaningful tone indicated that he already knew what she craved.

Predictably, his comment caused her face to turn several shades of red. She possessed a combined aura of innocence and sensuality that he found completely captivating.

"Um, yes ... I mean, no," she stammered, knowing that he'd see through her feeble attempts at denial. Sully could always read her like a book, especially when it came to matters of intimacy.

Realizing that it was pointless to deny the obvious, she countered, "Is it so wrong for me to find my husband attractive?" She tilted her chin cheekily, defying him to contradict her.

"I've created a monster!" Sully joked. Seeing a brief look of uncertainty flash across Michaela's face, he hastened to reassure her. "Not that I mind at all. I'm always up for a bout of snugglin' ... or ticklin'!" he exclaimed, as he pounced on his unsuspecting wife. He soon had her shrieking with laughter as they scampered around on the large bed, pillow-fighting and tickling each other. After a few minutes, they wore themselves out with their fun, and they both collapsed on the bed, out of breath. Sully propped himself up on his elbow and fondly observed his wife. Her beauty never ceased to amaze him. Her lovely copper-brown hair was spread over the pillow, framing her stunning face, which was now attractively rosy from her exertions. And her unique, bi-colored eyes completely enchanted him as they returned his loving gaze. Suddenly, he had an idea.

He abruptly leaped out of bed, and began pulling on his clothes and boots.

"Wait right here. I'll be right back."

Despite the sweltering temperature in the room, Michaela immediately missed the warmth of Sully's body next to hers.

"Where are you going?" she asked anxiously.

"It's a surprise," he answered with a wily wink. "Promise me you'll stay put."

"Alright," she resignedly agreed. He seemed so determined that she supposed it would be impossible to deter him.

With an affectionate peck to her forehead, he hastened out of the room. Relaxed and boneless from the passionate interlude with her husband and tired from their vigorous playing, Michaela soon felt her eyelids growing heavy. In no time at all, she was sound asleep.

* * *

About half-an-hour later, Sully returned to the hotel. Correctly guessing that Michaela had probably dozed off, he slipped soundlessly into their room. Her angelic face looked so peaceful and innocent in sleep that his heart filled to bursting. He leaned down and woke her with a gentle kiss, hiding the item he'd gone out for behind his back.

"You're back," she greeted, her voice husky from sleep.

"Brought ya sumthin'." He pulled his hand out from behind him, and presented her with a single red rose. "I thought I might have some trouble findin' 'em so late in the season, but luckily, one or two florists in town still have 'em in stock."

"Sully, it's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as the woman it's for."

Michaela drew the flower to her nose and inhaled its intoxicating scent.

"A pretty rose for my gorgeous September Rose," he continued, with a meaningful look. The glint of recognition in her eyes told him that she recognized the significance of his simple gift.

"Oh, Sully," she breathed, incredibly touched by his thoughtfulness.

"Speakin' of which, how 'bout we continue where we left off, b'fore I stepped out?"

With that, he reached out and drew his eager wife into a fervent embrace, thus beginning another one of the many satisfying intimate encounters that they would enjoy throughout their happy union.

**THE END**


End file.
